


welcome to my metaphorical hell

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh whispers words into tyler’s skin, his breath hot and needy and tyler has an urge to touch josh, but he’s too invested in trying to hold in his bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to my metaphorical hell

**Author's Note:**

> me: *wants to write a tøp fic*  
> me: *writes this garbage instead* oh ok

“josh…” tyler breathes out, burying his fingers into his messed up hair. josh palms tyler through his jeans and tyler rolls his hips with the movement, grinding into his palm. tyler moans and josh kisses him, their flow slow and sloppy.

tyler tilts his head up a bit, revealing a strip of skin that josh runs his tongue against, sucking and biting down. josh whispers words into tyler's skin, his breath hot and needy and tyler has an urge to touch josh, but he’s too invested in trying to hold in his bladder. tyler squirms and tries pressing his thighs together, but josh coaxes them apart.

“how much did you drink?” josh asks, quirking a brow.

tyler huffs out, “three glasses.” he lets out a gasp when josh murmurs low in his ear for him to _hold it_. tyler feels his chest contract and he while he knows that he really can’t, he tries to anyway.

“you can do that, right?” josh asks, having the audacity to still be rubbing tyler's erection through his jeans.

“of _course_.” he can't, really. but he's not going to let josh down like that.

“okay.” tyler's jeans come unbuttoned and unzipped quickly but josh doesn't urge him to take them off. josh straddles tyler's waist, grinding down on him. he lets his mouth hang open and tyler runs his hands up and down along josh's sides, taking him in for a kiss, teeth occasionally clacking against each other. josh licks tyler's lower lip and faintly tastes the cherry chapstick, wants more of it, but then tyler urgently whines in his mouth, digging his fingertips into the skin of his hips, dragging his thumbs across, leaving red marks.

“josh, i – oh, god, i have to —”

“hold it, baby boy, please, for me?”

“i can't… please, josh, i will do anything for you if you just let me — oh my god, i really —” josh kisses tyler chastely, taking up all the small noises and the way he squirms beneath him, gently pressing two fingers to tyler's bladder. he imagines how badly tyler wants to pee and it almost drives him wild. he imagines tyler on his knees, in front of josh, a hand shoved in between his legs, desperate and begging for josh to let him piss already. “ah, josh…”

“you look so good,” josh says all of a sudden, kissing tyler's clothed chest. “love the sounds you make. you're really hot.”

“can – can i…?” tyler asks, his face flushed. he's not sure if it's because he's desperate as hell right now or because josh is saying such incredible words to him.

josh nods. tyler's breath hitches when josh slips his hands underneath his shirt, flattening his palms across the smooth tanned skin of tyler's abdomen. he massages tyler's bladder, rubbing slow, soft circles with the pads of his thumbs. tyler's legs start to shake and he feels a wet spot beginning to form at his crotch, seeping through his boxers and faintly, his jeans. he lets his mouth fall open, the warmth spreading and he almost feels pee trickle down his thighs. tyler shudders, then chokes back a moan when josh reaches to grab at his leaking dick, giving it a few pumps before he comes, cum staining his shirt and covering josh's hand.

 

tyler lays on the bed motionless, trying to even out his breathing. he stares up at the ceiling. he feels like a kid all over again, waking up in the middle of the night because he wet the bed. he sees josh lapping his own cum off of his hand out of the corner of his eye and they share a look. tyler laughs. “i can't believe i just did that.”

josh flashes him a goofy smile, his teeth bright. “me neither. we should get this cleaned up, huh?”

“but i'm _tired_.” tyler flops onto his side and josh rolls his eyes.

“fine, then. i'll clean up. get off of the bed, i have to get the extra sheets.”

tyler sits up, looks josh in the eye, and pecks at his lips before going to the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
